godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Callisto
Callisto was the Spartan mother of Kratos and Deimos, and was also one of Zeus' many lovers. She was kept within the city of Atlantis, until Kratos' arrival at the city. History Having birthed Kratos in a small village, they were forced to leave the village with Kratos still at an early age. Seeking a new life, they went to Sparta where Kratos then lived out the rest of his childhood and grew up. On the faithful when the Gods Athena and Ares went to capture the marked warrior who they had mistaken as Deimos because of the boys unusal birthmarks Ares quickley grab Deimos only for Kratos to interfere who in a desperate act to save his younger brother jumped to attack The God of War only to be smacked away by Ares who then attempted to kill the boy only to be stopped by Athena. After leaving Callisto went to go find her sons only to find an injured Kratos unconscionus Calllisto quickley took him back home in which after he awoke she told him that Deimos was gone. So far, this village has only been mentioned in [[A Secret Revealed|''A Secret Revealed]], one of the unlockable videos in God of War. Shown in the non-canon scene ''A Secret Revealed, unlockable after completing God of War, Kratos went to visit her on the intention of finally finding out who his father really was. When she was about to tell him the truth, she changed into a monster that Kratos had to kill and thus, murdering his mother. Just before she died, she revealed the name of his father, Zeus. In God of War Series Ghost of Sparta As Kratos traversed Atlantis, he came across the Temple of Poseidon, erected by the people of Atlantis in honor of their god. Once there, Kratos crossed a gate, only to succumb to a vision. When coming to his senses, Kratos ran into his mother, lying on a bed, weakened and frail. As she was about to reveal the name of Kratos' father, she transformed into a hideous beast. After having defeated his mother in battle, Kratos then takes her into his arms, as she uses her dying moments to thank him for setting her free, and encouraging him to pursue Deimos in Sparta. In the post-credits, her body is placed in a grave next to Deimos by the Grave Digger. God of War II As of God of War II, Kratos' Mother is never seen or heard of again until the final installment in the series. Zeus always knew Kratos was his son, and likely the son who would continue the cycle Cronos started. Before dying from a mortal wound accidentally inflicted by Kratos himself Athena told Kratos that Zeus was his father. With this in mind, he intends to fulfill the prophecy and continue his quest to destroy Zeus once and for all. Upon his ascent of Olympus on Gaia's back, he even exclaims, "Your son has returned!" God of War III Kratos, who previously fell into the Underworld after Gaia's betrayal, was making his way back out, when he found a note scrawled by one of the tortured souls. Trivia * The name "Callisto" likely comes from the name of a nymph of Artemis in actual Greek myth. * Callisto is voiced by Deanna Hurstold, while her younger form is voiced by Jennifer Hale. * From the words in the note it is clear she blames herself entirely for Kratos' choice to take a path of destruction, rather than Kratos himself. * Even after dying by her son's hands, she still loves and cares about him, and wishes for all the blame to be placed upon her, and Kratos to be given redemption. * Since the hidden Secret Revealed ''scene was non-canonical and Callisto was unable to say Zeus' name before becoming a beast, it was eventually Athena who told Kratos Zeus was his father. * After her death, her body dissipated into the air, but the post-credits scene showed her body being placed into a grave by the Grave Digger. * When you are wearing the God Armor, you can continuously attack Callisto when she is on the ground before finishing her to receive more Red Orbs. * This was uninentional, but it's rather fitting his mother's name is Callisto. Callisto was the name of the self-proclaimed "warrior queen" in the television series Xena Warrior Princess''. This Callisto was known for her brutal tactics in her army's raids and her sadistic personality. Gallery Kratos mother 2.png Mother kratos.png Kratosmom.jpg Kratosmother.jpg God of War Ghost of Sparta Playthrough Part 3 397.jpg|Kratos and his mother God of War Ghost of Sparta Playthrough Part 3 416.jpg|Callisto God of War Ghost of Sparta Playthrough Part 3 584.jpg|Kratos holds his dead mother in his arms God of War Ghost of Sparta Playthrough Part 3 6550.jpg|Callisto transformed God of War Ghost of Sparta Playthrough Part 3 579.jpg|Death of Callisto God of War Ghost of Sparta Playthrough Part 3 7698.jpg|Kratos against Callisto Rsz snap031.jpg|Callisto's beast form concept art callisto young.jpg|young Callisto callisto old.jpg|older Callisto Callisto The Monster Beast.jpg Video thumb|left|250px Related Pages *Kratos *Deimos *A Secret Revealed Category:Characters Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Bosses Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:God of War Origins Collection